


Reasons

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), Established Relationship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), fiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hears about the Accords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

Bruce is safely in Fiji when the Avengers implode.  
Bruce knew it was long time coming.  
Tony and Steve's disagreement has reached its peak.  
Bruce knows the Accords are necessary.  
He is one of the reason that they were made.  
He also knows Tony supports them because of all the guilt.  
But he also knows its wrong to blame everything on a single man.  
Bucky Barnes was brainwashed. The man wasn't in control of his actions no less than Bruce was in Wakanda.  
He knows it pains Clint to stand against his friends, especially Natasha.  
But his lover is a big believer of second chances.  
Clint gave him a second chance too.  
He wants to give Barnes one.  
He knows trust is damaged.  
Friendships at risk.  
He just hopes there is no lasting damage


End file.
